Projecto Esplendida
by roose.hale
Summary: Bella siempre fue una chica normal y siempre estuvo enamorada de Jacob. Gracias a que Jacob no la registra decide convertirse en una esplendidas para que Jacob se fijara en ella, pero ¿sera tan facil como parece?¿Lograra su objetivo?
1. Presentacion

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer no me pertenecen en absoluto.**

**PROJECTO ESPLENDIDA:**

**Bella P.O.V**

Me llamo Isabella swan-aunque prefiero que me digan Bella.

Rosalie es mi hermana de 18 años y amiga. Si es que se la podía llamar amiga, siempre he estado celosa de ella.

Por suerte nunca lo notó pero yo se que día explotaré y será demasiado notorio.

Lo que mas envidiaba de ella era su facilidad para atraer a los chicos y mas que todo por el el amor que vivía con su novio, Emmett. Ellos se conocieron en unas vacaciones a Italia a las cuales no fui por que tenía demasiados exámenes y obviamente no causaría un cambio rotundo mi ausencia así que decidí no ir y mis padres-Renee y Charlie- accedieron rapidamente con la condición que me quedara con alguno de mis hermanos, y por supuesto elegí a Jasper, ya que con el la vida es mas fácil, con tal de no molestarlo ni que el me moleste puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Actualmente Emmett y Rosalie se comunican por cartas, y ella siempre me ha hablado de la familia de Emmett, pero nunca me intereso realmente, aunque creo que a Jasper siempre le intereso, y en especial Alice.

Alice-según describía mi hermana- era una especie de duendecillo fascinado por la moda. Tiene actualmente 18 como Jasper y Rosalie-debido a que son gemelos- Ella es la hermana de Emmett y todavía no me queda muy clara la relación con Jasper, ¿Aspirantes a novios?

Mi hermano parecía que se había enamorado de ella con los largos relatos, fotos y los nueceros de celulares de cada uno que Rosalie trajo después de sus vacaciones en Italia.

Yo por mi parte estuve chateando un tiempo con Edward-el hermano de Emmett- tiene 17 años, es un chico interesante pero un poco aburrido, amaba leer y la música clásica, ¡por Dios ese chico no tenía vida! Mi hermana decía que era un buen chico y que sería lindo que empezáramos una relación pero a mi ya me había llegado el amor, tenía tan solo 13 años cuando este toco a las puertas de mi solitario corazón.

La persona a la cual correspondió y sigue correspondiéndole mi corazón se llama Jacob Black un chico de ahora 17 años como yo. Lo conocí por primera vez en el instituto el primer día de escuela cuando el fue transferido de la primaria de Seattle a nuestra actual secundaria de Forks Nunca nadie entendió como puede enamorarme de ese "patán" como le llaman mis amigas.

Yo nunca entendí el motivo de tanto desprecio, hay gente que lo llama estar cegada de amor, pero que se yo, nunca encontré defecto alguno a esa maravillosa persona. Mis amigas decían que salía con cuanta chica se le cruzase por en frente pero en verdad yo nunca había salido con el ni ninguna de ellas y si bien entiendo somos chicas y todas nos cruzamos mas de una vez por su camino. También decía que sobornaba a los maestros para aprobar materias y ausentarse cuando se le plazca, pero yo siempre lo vi trabajando y levantando la mano para participar en clase, y la verdad nunca falta mucho. Tampoco entendía porque decían que apostaba con sus amigos sobre cuantas chicas se podía llevar a la cama en tan solo un mes, conocía prácticamente a todas las chicas del instituto y todas aseguraban que les encantaría poder salir con el pero que nunca se les dio la oportunidad. ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Acaso no puedo enamorarme? Simplemente sería un poco difícil que se fijara en mí, pero con mi plan de convertirme en una de las más populares de la escuela, una **Esplendida.**

Así se llamaban las** Esplendidas, **empezaban siendo por lo general hijas de empresarios o modelos, solo podías llegar a ellas por medio de mucho talento, primero y principal tenias que vestirte con minúsculas faldas, remeras cortas y apretadas, botas altas de tacón, llamativa, en si como una cualquiera. No quería convertirme en eso, no era mi intención acostarme con cada chico que insinué algo hacia mi, tampoco quería tener que tratar mal a las personas que se clasificaban como los "normales",o de mi "bajeza", mas bien de las esplendidas ya que todavía no era parte de ellas pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Eso estaba a punto de cambiar, esas palabras resonaron en mi mente durante un tiempo, cambiaría si, pero ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Cómo me haría parte de las esplendidas? ¿Será necesario dejar a mis amigas?

Dejen posts xfa asi se si les gusto la historia. Graciias.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenìa muchas cosas que hacer, pero debía principalmente unirme al equipo de porristas-para eso debía hablar con Lauren la jefa

Tenìa muchas cosas que hacer, pero debía principalmente unirme al equipo de porristas-para eso debía hablar con Lauren la jefa de las esplendidas y actualmente de las porristas. No debía olvidarme del vestuario, es muy importante estar vestida como una perra para que no te ignoren y sobre todo ir con la frente en alto, no podía pasar desapercibida.

Mañana en mi primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de invierno-que duraron dos semanas-tenia que ser espectacular así que decidí ya empezar a planear el vestuario, maquillaje y peinado.

Luego de horas de decisión con la ayuda de Rosalie- que por cierto no estaba enterada del todo de mi plan-tuve que mentirle, como ella me dijo que vendrían unos chicos lindos para empezar el tercer bimestre con nosotros, le dije que me vestía linda para ellos deseando que no se diera cuenta.

Me fui a dormir con la ropa apoyada encima de la silla por si me olvidaba de algo o lo perdía y me desperté dos horas antes para arreglarme-aunque por lo general tardaba media hora. No bien me levante me fui directo a bañar, me lave el pelo con mi shampoo con olor a fresas, mi preferido. Me ricé el pelo-ya que siempre lo tenía muy lacio- y me lo até en una especie de media colita dejando afuera un mechón de pelo en forma de flequillo hacia el costado. Mi ropa era excesivamente llamativa, nunca me hubiera puesto eso en caso de no tener estos planes en la cabeza. Mi vestuario consistía en una falda roja de cuero excesivamente apretada y muy corta, se cortaba unos centímetros antes de la rodilla y tenía un tajo un tanto alto que no pasaba disimulado. Mi remera no sobrepasaba el ombligo, esta era blanca muy ceñida y relucía mi esbelto cuerpo. Abajo llevaba un corpiño rojo con encaje que estaba pensado a propósito para que se marcara y que el escote deje entrever las tiras. Mis zapatos no quedaban atrás, tenía unos tacones también rojos que sin duda no sabía como iba a hacer para mantenerme estable en ellos.

Mi maquillaje no era nada suave, me había sobrepasado con el delineador y mis labios relucían con un rojo sangre.

No podía olvidarme de los accesorios, llevaba tres anillos a juego con mi vestimenta y un par de aros redondos demasiado grandes.

Estaba lista para irme, solo tendrìa que esperar a que Rosalie terminara de alistarse y estarìa en el colegio poniendo en marcha mi plan. Gracias a esos interminables minutos de espera pude pensar en mi cambio, este fue brusco, nunca imaginé vestirme así, realmente era otra persona, una chica atrevida, una chica desenvuelta, una cualquiera, una zorra. Pero la pregunta era ¿Quería realmente convertirme en eso? ¿Sería demasiado para mi? ¿Podrìa conseguirlo?


End file.
